The power of the five
by ShimmeringSpirit
Summary: The five girls with the shadows of darkness must guide each other with mythical powers to find their one forever home. These may seem like the villains , but they have the heart of gold for the good side. Discover their adventures to escaping the devious home to on their own to a nice place at a zoo.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for not updating in a while. Writer block. So to make up for it, I am writing a new story about these five sisters with elements for powers! Enjoy!**

* * *

Cold winter winds slashed through the dark, snowy clouds on this day. Terrible weather to hunt for the family but what choice did we have?

None at all. Snow poured down heavily as the walk to the ocean went on and on. There was four of us, five including me.

One was Brook, Me and her were twins at aged 17 making us the oldest. As you may of guess she can use her powers with the water. But I'll tell you about that later. She had a short tiny orange beak and tiny webbed black feet. The side of her face had a fancy black mark of a stream on her cheek and her chin.

My second sister was Ember and her power is of the flames. She is just months older than Jade, making her the middle sister. But she was named Ember cause she burned her foot in a fire the day she was a newborn. She was a little puffier than skinny Broke and had some scars over her stomach and feet.

The third one is Jade with the power of the rocks and stones. Jade is almost as old Ember but still treated like a kid. Her name was for her glowing green eyes. Jade has ebony black feathers and green grass stain on her neck, I forgot why. Some kind of grass stain or something like that.

The fourth was Luna, the youngest of the clan who had the power over the sky. She had what looked like white gloves but it was her natural feather color and had a big white spot on her foot. She had black feathers and a scar down her neck in black in the shape of a lightning strike.

Then there was me, who had the power over the wind. Anyways we waddled through the snow and chatted. We are very close of course. " Are we almost there"? Luna , the youngest and littlest one of the group, asked. She was 12 at the time, Jade was 14 almost 15 ,Ember was 16 and I was 17 and Brook was 17 also.

" Almost". Brook replied with no enthusiasm and trudged along with the rest of us. That's Brook for yeah, not the happiest one of us nor the energetic. As Jade and Luna waddled in the back, Ember and Brook waddled up by my side. Then the big bluish gray ocean appeared over the horizon and the waves could be heard. We sat down by the ocean and I looked over at the girls.

" Lets do our thing ". I muttered softly in case any other animals were around. I glanced and peered around to double check and there wasn't any penguins. I watched as Jade closed her eyes , brought her flippers together into fists and yanked them away back to her side. The ice cracked and we jumped back to make sure. Then I watched as Ember clasped her flippers together for a few seconds and pressed them agents the ice. Slowly it melted and a fishing hole spot was made. Brook made her own little touch by placing her flipper a few inches away from the water and kept it still. Brook removed her flippers as the water was smooth and almost see through. " Now what did you say you made for us"? I asked Jade.

" This". She pulled out a stick with some tied grass weaved together. I rose an nonexistent eyebrow and Brook spoke up.

" Um, what is it"? She asked her.

" It a fishing.. um fish catcher? Yeah, you put it into the water and the fish swim into it". She explained.

" I still think Scarlet could do something to fish". Brook muttered.

" I told you, I can only moved things in the wind and air. I couldn't just lift the fish out". I groaned to her.

" I'll give it a shot". Ember said grabbing the .. um fish catcher? And dunked it into the water.

" That thing I hope will sped up the fishing posses". Jade said.

" It will I think. My flipper still hurts where he punched me when we brought the fish late". Ember added. Everyone knew who ' he ' was. It was our father. He abused me, Brook, Ember, Jade and Luna a lot if we didn't bring home food or was late home. He was drunk a lot also witch added onto our worries. Mother died a year or two ago and then he started hurting us. I wish there was something I could do, but what can a 18 yr old do with a drunk and abusive father? Not much that's for sure. Then a squeak of delight made head shot up. Ember had a good sized fish inside the net like stick.

" It works. Got any more fish catchers Jade"? Brook asked and Ember handed me and Brook a fish catcher. Luna sat down by the ice fishing hole and watch us fish. After a good 5 minutes we had a pile of 5 fish. Jade and Brook shared one while me and Luna ate another. Ember had her own fish and the two left over were for him. I scrambled up after I ate.

" Lets head back quickly. Jade and Luna stay in the back". Luna looked up at the sky and read the time; 9:00 with a slight worried expression. We knew this time well. The ' brought the food too late and drunk' time. Meaning there was gonna be some hurting involved.


	2. Drunk

**Emotional chapter. Well the first part of the story is all emotional but I will still warn!**

I mentally gulped as we stood a few feet away from the entrance of our home/cave of hurt. I glanced back at the girls. Ember was behind the two youngest girls, jade and Luna , while Brook was next to me in front. God I hated the front but we were the oldest. It just how it goes. Our principle we made up years before learning our powers. He hadn't know we were born this mythical powers, neither did mom. Brook stepped inside first and I followed, slightly behind her.

There he was, sit on his bed of dead grass and glaring at us. " Where have you been"?! He slurred , conspicuously drunk and mad. I answered first after a few seconds even though my mind screamed no.

" You told us to get fish from the ocean". I said kinda softly and Luna and Jade placed the two fish down. Jade, Luna and Ember scurried out to the cave we shared for a bedroom. Brook stayed for a few seconds and scurried away too. How much I wanted to yell and run out of this cave and never look back. But I stood there my head held up only a little. He stepped closer to me and I slightly took a step back.

" No I didn't"! He yelled after the girls disappeared on the mile long walk. But the girls couldn't heard the screaming.

" But-". He stopped me mid sentence with a rough slap to the cheek and spoke up.

" No buts! I didn't tell you anything. My girlfriend left a little while ago and she brought beer. Want some"? He seemed angry and really creepy at the same time. I felt him trace a scar over my forehead. He sliced it with glass and it left a scar and it was a couple moths ago. I shook my head quickly, hiding the discussed look on my face. I feel his shove it into my face and I instinctively smack the bottle away, making the beer bottle smash and spill all over the ground.

One of the biggest mistakes I ever made in my life.

He growled fiercely, still tracing my forehead with his flipper. " Your pay for that"! He yelled and I felt a burning sensation on my forehead. I scream and slapped him flipper away.

Then realized that his flipper felt like rock cutting my head open. He has the power of rocks and ground too? I didn't have a lot of time to think before I was shoved to the ground of the cave. I scrambled back and hit the back of the wall. He got closer to my face and force my chin up so he could look me in the eyes.

" That cost me 2 rare kipper fish! That's coming out of your food for the week until its paid off! Your so worthless Scarlett and weak Scarlett! Can you do anything without freaking out, weirdo"? He boomed and slammed me agents the wall. He limped out of the cave with me holding my bleeding forehead and crying my heart out.


	3. the plan

I was only by myself for a few minutes until I heard foot steps. Afraid he came back , I scrambled into the corner sniffling like crazy. I blurted out a weak warning. " G-go away"! I slightly shouted before sobbing into my flippers. Then a familiar voice rang into the cave.

" Scarlett"? I heard Brook call out worriedly. I still didn't stop crying. The words ' Your so worthless Scarlett and weak Scarlett' echoing inside my head and my forehead still bleeding. I covered it up with a flipper. Then Brook waddled inside. It was just her, I think Ember was waiting outside with the littler ones. " What happened"? She asked me.

I pointed to the broke glass and beer on the ground and uncovered my forehead. Brook slightly gasped. " I don't know if we can stand this any longer". She told me after a second.

" I know". I said quietly and wiped away the tears.I never really cried that much at all. But Dad always strikes that nerve.

" I'll ask Jade for some bandages". She said and stumbled out of the cave. Jade, Ember,Luna and Brook came back inside after a good 20 seconds. Brook got the bandages damp and then Jade placed them on. Ember cleaned up the glass mess and Luna sat by my side. Luna spoke after a while.

" I.. I don't think this place is safe any more". She said quietly.

" It never was and will never be". Ember said bitterly, pushing the glass away. I nodded after Jade finished up.

" Did he go after you guys too"? I asked seeing the gauze of Brook foot. She nodded sadly..

" He said he won't be home for the rest of the week". Luna said with a little joy.

" I got something to show you guys". Jade said pulling out a piece of paper. We looked puzzled at it.

" What is it"? Luna asked.

" It's a brochure . See the fuzzy animal here? Well that means it a zoo". Jade explained. We blinked, having no idea what a zoo is. Jade did a playful groan. " A zoo is a place where they keep wild animals and take care of them. They give them food and treats and stuff". Jade said pointing to the scrabble under the fuzzy animal. " I think it could be a good place to check out to crash". Jade said and we fell silent for a second or two.

" Sounds okay". I said first and the others nodded afterwards.

" Well all we got to do is get to this animal center place and they send us to a zoo. It a couple miles away". Jade explained more.

Ember then shot up. " Oh! We could head there while He is out of town". She said.

" That could work". I said with a nod. " Then it settled? Tomorrow we will set of to the animal center and head to our new home"? I asked.

" Yes. A new start, new people and new life". Brook replied back.


	4. Escaping

I glanced at Ember, Luna, Brook and Jade as we began to prepare for our departure. Luna was getting fish ready to eat before we leave while Jade was working on a escape route. Ember was wrapping Brook flipper again while Brook complained about it hurting.

" Jade got the route already"? I asked her as she looked at the map. Jade nodded.

" Yeah, there is a animal research center north of our cave". I nodded and Luna handed us a fish.

" Eat up, we leave soon. In a few minutes maybe". She said and gave Ember and Brook their fish share. I ate mine slow and scrambled up when I was done. My head throbbed a little from the cut from yesterday. It stopped bleeding and left a long scar almost covering my whole forehead.

" Everyone ready"? I asked the girls as they got up.

" Ready"! Luna said excitedly.

" Ready". Brook said.

" Ready Freddy". Jade sang.

" Ready as ever". Ember said and we waddled out of the cave.

" So how many miles is it from here to the animal central zoom"? I asked and Jade did a little groan.

" Its animal center. And its 3 miles away, so about 2 hour walk". Jade commented.

" Wow, your pretty good at math". Luna complemented with a slight smile. Jade just smiled back.

We didn't do to much of smiling, especially me and Brook. Brook and I are a lot a like. Kinda looks on the bad side of things and always alert and on edge. It is our job- well principle- is to protect our younger sisters so we have to be this way. Luna is pretty opposite of us. Bright side, smiling and cheerful. Jade is the temper one of us, witch is why we never get her mad. Or at least try not too. Ember is the voice of reason and pretty violent to me. I am pretty violent too but I can keep it under control most of the time.

I jerked my head around to see the white snow starting to fall and snow hares darting around. The glistening snow whispered it way down to the hard , frozen dirt ground. I could hear Brook soft humming and Luna light footsteps. Ember warmed up the hard packed snow to soft light snow, making it easier of us to walk. We huddled closer as we walked as the day went on. I watched as Luna looked up at the sky.

" It's 5;28 now. I will be getting dark soon". Luna muttered as we waddled. I caught a glimpse of the snowy gray building coming forward. I still really didn't really know how this was working so I let Jade lead the way. She had a determined look on her face and a frown.

" Now what"? Ember asked as we got close to the building. Jade seemed to pause, like see just went blank. Then a thought came to her and she looked up.

" Start screaming. That should get there attention". She said and Ember smirked.

" Oh god..". I muttered.

" Hey people! Hello! Get your butts out here"! Ember screamed and Jade did too. " Hello! Anybody here! Get over here"! She yelled and we all started yelling. Soon enough 2 young men came out, look like late 20's to me.

" Whats all that noise"? A very pale, Irish boy said to the more tanner Italian. He just shrugged and then pointed to Ember. Who was currently shouting her lungs off like a crazy animal." Is that ... well normal"? The younger Irish boy asked.

" I am not to sure. I'll take them inside and see can check them out". The older one said and disappeared inside the building. He soon came back with five cages and he and the boy dropped them on us. Jade did a slight growl over the cages. She was caged before and that shortened her sanity span. And increased her violets and temper.

I was caged once but escaped. But that another story for another time.

I saw the younger one pick mine and Luna cages up and he walked inside. The walls were white with a navy blue stripe across the top inside. The tiles on the floor were white with blue also. He placed me and Luna down on the corner of the table. Then a loud cry made the scientist scurry out of the room. The cry was from the older scientist who soon came back into the room with a banged finger. " You had to bite him, Jade". Ember signed as they were put on the table next to us. I watched as the younger Irish one- who name tag said James- picked up a clip board and the other one - named Jack- came closer to Jade cage. Jack brought his hand over the cage door and opened it. He pulled his hand back in a flash and spoke.

" Mark cage 1 as aggressive". He muttered and closed the door. I heard a scrape of the pencil over the paper as Jame checked off aggressive. Jack went over to Ember cage and after a few seconds got a slight nip. He pulled his hand out and had a cut witch barley broke the skin. " Mark cage 2 slightly aggressive". He came over to my cage and I gave him a bite also and was marked down slightly aggressive also. Luna was marked down as frightened and non aggressive witch didn't shock me. Brook was put down as non aggressive. Then they left the room with Jade and Ember.

" Jade! Ember"! Luna, Brook and I squeaked.


	5. checkups and shots

I was trying my best not to panic as Jade, the girl who got us prepared and tracked down this place, was getting taken out of the room along with Ember- who was panicking. Jade was panicking too witch made me and Luna panic too. Brook was not panicking but her expression told other wise. Then the older scientist left the room with the two. Brook, me and Luna sat inside our cages thinking. Was this a smart move? Should we have come to this place? Was He home now? The questions floated into my head as I just sat there.

" What now"? Luna asked. I answered after a moment.

" Let just see whats gonna happen". I said slightly clueless. Then a man, in his early forties maybe, came inside. He wore a white lab coat witch seemed a little to small and had a clip board. He picked Brook out of her cage and then picked me up. Then placed us on the table and Luna was placed on the table too. Then Luna leaned forward and her eyes went wide with joy. The guy had a bucket of fish! He dumped it and we dove it. Forgetting that the fish could have been drugged, we ate every bite. Right away I felt tired and dizzy. I tapped what I think was Brook good flipper and muttered.

" I.. I think there was drugs.. in the fish". I said before hearing Brook cry my name as I passing out.

I awoke inside the old cage and the same room. Luna was asleep still on my left in her cage. Brook was on my right and was awake. There was no sign of Jade or Ember in the room. " Find anything out"? I asked Brook.

" Absolutely nothing. The guy is just writing things down. Haven't seen the others either". Brook told me as I scrambled up to my feet. Then Jack and James came back into the room.

" You need to give them check- ups, I heard there is a group of male penguins at a zoo and they can't find any females. So these five girls might work out for them". Jack explained to the doctor.

" Isn't that a little risky? Three out of five of them are aggressive and could hurt the males". The doctor asked.

" Yeah, but its all the zoo can afford. If anyone is getting hurt, then these penguins will be released back here". James said, slightly sad. So there a rule I need to discuses to all the girls. Rule: If anyone gets hurt, then back to Him we go. Then Jack and James talked for a minute before disappearing out the door. The doctor looks at the chip board and signs.

" This is gonna be a long day". He said before I felt something stab into the back of my neck. I yelped, but I wish I didn't because now Luna and Brook looked worried. I rubbed my neck for a quick minute and then heard Luna's surprised yelp also. Then Brook was injected too witch she grunted. Then another round of shots with the same surprised yelps and grunts. But the third round of shots made me sleepy again and I stumbled into the corner. I was panicky when the first and second round of shots.

I had a fear of shots, connected to the got caged thing and so did Jade. Everything turned fuzzy but I heard Luna moan and Brook grunt and I crashed into shivering darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

**Even though nobody is reading this, I will continue. **


	6. leaving to the zoo

I awoke a couple hours later, still a little sore from the injections. I peered around the room. It was the same white room with blue stripe on the wall and white floor. Brook was still on my right and she was starring off into space. Luna was on my left and was hearing to the doctor and James. Then I noticed Ember starting to wake up on my far left and so was Jade. I signed in relief and heard into James and the doctors conversation.

"So are these five ready to go to the zoo"? James asked him.

" Yes. I gave them there three shots and did an x-ray. Also my assistant gave them a bath and fed them. So there ready to go". The doctor explained and James nodded.

" Help me carry them to plane". James said.

" Wait". The doctor said making James stop dead in his tracks.

" What"? He asked.

" Give them one more fish. They need to be knocked out on the plane ride". He explained and tossed us a fish. Even though we knew it was drugged, we ate it anyways and I got that tried and fuzzy feeling again. I heard Jade do a slight moan and Brook grunted. Then went back into the swirling darkness of forced sleep.

* * *

**Sorry that it is really short. But they will get longer.**


	7. crates

I slowly blinked my eyes open and realized I was in a wooden cage. It was dark in this wooden cage and had a few holes to breath out of. I think it was morning because light shined through the holes of the crate. I felt the walls. Yup, cheap old wooden crates. I could push it down and Ember could burn it down and Brook could... I glanced around into darkness and spoke up.

" Hello? Ember? Brook ? Jade? Luna? Anyone"? I called through the crate.

" I'm here". Brook called back.

" Here"! Luna called.

" Yeah"? Ember asked.

" I am here also". Jade said.

" Any idea where we are"? I asked.

" In a crate". Jade said simply.

" No duh. Where are we in the crate"? I snapped.

" I don't know". Jade confessed and we sat inside the wooden crates. Who knows how long we'll be in these boxes. Hours?Days? I don't have a clue. But then we were stopped suddenly , making us do a slight scream.

" wherever we are, we have reached our destination". Brook muttered and Ember agreed. We screamed again landed with a thump.

" Well that hurt". Luna wined.

" Shush. I think I hear something". I silenced them.

" Did you hear that"? A high pitched British voice said.

" Hear what"? A tender voice said next.

" I don't know. Voices I think". The British voiced one said again.

" Are you sure you haven't ate more candy again"? A strong smooth voice asked.

" That was one time". The British one muttered.

" But lets check it out anyways". A voice said and a new voice grunted in agreement.

" I am getting myself out of here". Ember said, snapping me back to the girls. It took me a few seconds to figure out what she was doing.

" Ember, no"! I whisper yelled. She stooped.

" What"? She asked.

" Your braking principle one: nobody knows about our powers". I said before I heard the thumps of footsteps.

" Whoa, whats up with the crates? Did someone order fish or something"? The smooth voice asked. I snorted and I spoke up.

" Um, no. We eat fish not are fish". I said.

" Gonna need some crowbars". The tender voice said and I heard a hacking noise. Then a good 10 seconds later the crate wall fell. I walked out of the crate and so did Luna. Jade, Brook and Ember waddled out there crates.


	8. big mistake

There was four penguins standing in front of me. The first one was the shortest, chubbiest and youngest. The second one was the tallest and skinniest and had a clip board in his flippers. The third one was short but not the shortest and had a flat head. The last one was the second tallest and had a scar over his beak and a Mohawk. Luna tapped on Jade shoulder.

" Is that place you were talking about? Whats it called..a zoo"? She asked and Jade looked up at the boys.

" Are we at a zoo"? She asked.

" Yes, central park zoo in new york". The second shortest one said.

" Whoa, we must have been knock out for days"! Ember exclaimed. " No exploding for days, its killing me"! She added. I shot her a look.

" No exploding! That's all need is to be sent back to Antarctica ". I growled with my flippers on my hips. Then the one with a scar hacked up a stick of dynamite and I held Ember back.

" No exploding, that's an order". I reminded her and the second short one turned to the one with the scar.

" Rico, put it back. I told you you could blow up old inventions tomorrow". The one with a scar- Rico- put the dynamite stick into his gut.

" That goes agents all rules of animals". Jade stated while Luna looked slightly disgusted. Ember and Brook didn't mind and nether did I.

" Anyways, I need names". The flat headed one said.

" I am Scarlett. This is Jade. This is Brook. Luna and Ember. You guys are"? I asked. He seemed to think for a second. Thinking if to tell us or not.

" I am Kowalski". The tallest one said taking a step foreword.

" Skipper". The flat headed one said.

" Rico". The one with a scar said with a funny voice.

" I'm Private". The last one said. Just then, a lady in yellow and green with red hair threw a bucket of fish inside the habitat.

" Lunch time boys". Skipper said the boys dove it. I picked one up.

" Are these drugged too"? I asked them. They looked confused.

" Um nope. They never are". Private said eat at his fish. Luna signed in relief and took the fish out of flipper and ate it. I was about to slap her but she stopped me with her flipper.

" Principle four: No hitting or smacking". She smirked. I rolled my eyes.

" I should have made a exception with a slight slap". I muttered and Ember picked up her fish.

" Want yours smoked"? Ember asked Jade and she made a little spark on the fish. It became smoky and the boys looked at her with their beaks gaped. Then the little spark turned into a flame. " Oh shoot"! Ember cursed. " I'll fix it". Brook said and lifted the water and put it on the fish. Then a abundance of smoke came up and I used my air power to push the smoke away. Luna fixed the fogginess to sun shine and Jade sliced the fish up with a shiny pointy rock. Then I jerked my head over back to the boys. They looked like they have seen a ghost. I slapped my forehead so hard that I yelped from my scar.

" Wait ago Ember. We just broke principle one". I muttered.

" What the..". Skipper started.

" Oh oops". Ember said sheepishly.


End file.
